


Take My Hand

by almightydino



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baekhyun-centric, Bisexual Male Character, Deuses!AU, Fantasy, M/M, Semi-Deuses, XIA-centric, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydino/pseuds/almightydino
Summary: [...] o deus olhou pelo salão, os olhos focando em uma pequena criatura que parecia surgir do nada. Atrás de uma pilastra uma garotinha se escondia, um olho castanho escuro podendo ser visto por alguns segundos antes de a menina perceber que era observada e sair correndo. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO | DEUSES!AU | Inspirada no MV de Flower - XIA JunsuXIA-centric| Baekhyun-centric





	1. Flower 01

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também está sendo postada por mim no Social Spirit, sob o username ~harumandeo.  
> Sem fins lucrativos. Não houve intenção de denegrir a imagem dos artistas durante a produção desta fanfic.  
> Boa leitura ^^

O homem encarou a cabeça do androide, caída no chão da sala do trono, como se não houvesse coisa mais desinteressante do que aquilo. A boca do robô se mexeu, provavelmente a energia de vida que fluía por aquele salão tentava, inutilmente, salvar até mesmo algo sem alma como aquilo. Levantou o olhar aos guerreiros que lhe entregaram o _presente_.

“Vocês esperam conseguir algo com isso?” Perguntou calmamente. A voz melodiosa se arrasando pela sala até chegar aos ouvidos dos homens.

O maior dos três pareceu rosnar por um momento, até que seu líder pôs-se a falar em alguma língua desconhecida para o _deus_.

“Ele diz que este foi o ultimo dos Estranhos que os atacaram, meu senhor.” A voz calma de seu servo o fez se sentir melhor. Era sempre bom ter um homem como Baekhyun junto a si. “Diz que este disse a ele que foi o senhor, meu amo, a enviar os Estranhos para eliminar seu povo.”

Se alguém soubesse que a calma de Baekhyun era apenas uma atuação, não chegariam perto do semideus. Nunca.

O deus se levantou.

“Diga aos nossos convidados, Baekhyun, que eu nunca mandaria um Estranho para exterminar a vida de Altrum, um mundo que eu mesmo criei.”

Enquanto Baekhyun traduzia, o deus olhou pelo salão, os olhos focando em uma pequena criatura que parecia surgir do nada. Atrás de uma pilastra uma garotinha se escondia, um olho castanho escuro podendo ser visto por alguns segundos antes de a menina perceber que era observada e sair correndo.

“—as mais altas classes de Altrum saberão deste terrível engano.” A voz de Baekhyun chegou a seus ouvidos, parecendo longe demais. “Xia? Meu senhor está bem?” O semideus perguntou, acenando para que os guerreiros de Altrum saíssem da sala. Os três homens fizeram uma breve reverencia – muito bagunçada e até um pouco rude, devido ao fato de Altruams não serem acostumados a aquele tipo de gentileza.

Xia demorou a responder, o olhar ainda perdido na pilastra em que vira a menina.

“Sinto-me bem.” Disse baixo, descendo os degraus que levavam até o trono. Parou ao lado de seu servo, perto da cabeça do robô. “Estranho...”

“O que disse, senhor?”

“O jeito que eles chamam estes robôs. Estranho.” Olhou para o homem, sorrindo de lado pela piada que fizera. Baekhyun não entendeu, e o deus suspirou, fechando os olhos. “Apenas esqueça, sim?”

“Senhor...” O semideus se pronunciou antes que Xia saísse da sala. “O que faço com a cabeça do robô?”

“Fique de lembrança. Queime. Dê de presente a alguém; é sua agora, faça o que quiser com ela.” O deus gritou por cima do ombro.

Baekhyun encarou a cabeça do androide que continuava a mexer a mandíbula e revirar os olhos, como se ainda funcionasse. Se abaixou para pegá-la antes de se distrair com uma aura negra que emanava de uma das pilastras. O semideus nunca gostara do dom que herdara –quase que á força – de seu pai. Ver a aura da pessoa, lê-la e sentir o seu teor sempre o deixava perturbado; porque, na maioria das vezes, as auras que via eram puras, dignas de todas as graças que pudessem existir.

Baekhyun, como um filho de um deus da morte, sentia-se nauseado ao chegar perto de alguém puro demais.

Aquela aura, no entanto, lhe dava força.

“Quem está ai?” Perguntou, já segurando a cabeça do robô entre as mãos. Não houve resposta. “Devo estar imaginando isso?”

Enquanto o semideus se virava para sair da sala do trono, escutou uma risada infantil. Olhou por cima do ombro apenas para encarar o salão vazio.

 

_//                                                                     flower                                                        //_

Mais uma vez Xia se encontrava distraído na sala do trono, ouvindo o zumbido que a voz de seu servo fazia ao longe – o homem falava algo sobre as preces feitas a ele após o mal-entendido de dias atrás. A cabeça do robô continuava ali, mas agora boiava em uma espécie de gel que enchia uma das várias piscinas que ali havia.

Xia e seus irmãos costumavam guardar as oferendas inorgânicas em piscinas como aquela para poderem apreciá-las sempre que quisessem – as orgânicas eles mantinham em jardins, se fossem animais, ou em seus palácios, se fossem humanos.

Lembrou-se de como Baekhyun chegara a si. Abandonado pela família mortal, ele rogou aos céus que algum dos deuses que seu povo cultuava o salvasse; Xia fora o único que lhe ouvira – o único que ainda dedicava parte de seu tempo aos mortais, e ao perceber que ele era semideus, perguntou se o rapaz daria sua parte divina a ele como oferenda em troca de sua salvação.

Baekhyun aceitara, e, anos depois de sua morte biológica, sua essência divina o reviveu no palácio de Xia, como forma de pagamento pela boa vida que ele levara no mundo mortal.

“O senhor não está me ouvindo, não é?” Baekhyun perguntou, a voz entediada.

“Desculpe.” Xia riu, levantando-se do trono. Os demais servos se puseram de pé também, como se esperassem alguma ordem. “Lembrava-me de como foi nosso primeiro encontro, meu caro.”

“Ah... Ainda se recorda? Eu teria feito questão de esquecer de um garoto pequeno e frágil que implorava por perdão.”

“Você é um dos poucos mortais com quem me lembro de ter estado, Baekhyun.” Confessou, acenando para que os servos voltassem a seus afazeres. “A única coisa que me pediu foi abrigo e comida. Não se importou se eu lhe entregaria a um senhor de escravos, ou se lhe mostraria uma pilha de lixo para que saciasse sua fome com restos podres.”

Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun riu. Um riso breve e contido, mas não menos melodioso do que a voz que sua forma divina ostentava há séculos. “Meu senhor foi o único a ouvir as preces deste fraco ser. Eu beijaria vossos pés se me ordenasse, em troca de migalhas. Nunca reclamaria da ajuda que me oferecesse.”

O deus abriu a boca para responder, parando no meio do processo ao notar uma menina parada em frente da mesma pilastra em que pensara ter visto alguém dias antes. “Quem...”

“Xia?” O semideus olhou na direção em que o mais velho fixava seu olhar, franzindo o cenho ao observar a aura escura que percorria a garota. “Quem é você? Como ousa—“

“Espere, Baekhyun! É apenas uma garotinha.” Xia murmurou, se aproximando do pequeno ser de cabelos escuros. “Qual o seu nome?” Perguntou calmamente, o corpo levemente curvado para se aproximar da altura da menina.

“Eu não tenho nome.” A voz infantil soou acanhada, e a menina juntou as mãos em um sinal de vergonha.

Baekhyun encarava a aura negra mais do que enxergava o pequeno ser que era envolvido pela mesma; havia algo de muito errado ali, ele sabia. “Meu senhor...”

“Quieto, Baekhyun!” O deus sibilou, ainda em frente à garota. “Está com fome? Podemos servir a você o que quiser.”

Enquanto Xia conversava com a menina, Baekhyun se afastou devagar, a respiração pesada e o corpo tremendo a cada segundo que passava perto da aura negra. Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, se a garota era um presente de seu pai ou se era apenas o mal em sua forma mais pura, tomando o corpo de uma criança que fora oferecida aos deuses por algum povo desesperado – ele havia visto, em seus anos no mundo mortal criado por seu pai, muitos sacrifícios como este se tornar uma grande dor de cabeça para os povos em guerra.

“Pai...” Rogou ao nada, assim que se viu sozinho em uma saleta. “Se foi um presente, por favor, não o quero. Ela vai matá-lo” Murmurou, os olhos completamente negros observando através das paredes as almas que serviam a Xia.

Não obteve resposta, e enquanto voltava para a sala do trono, pensou em formas de afastar o ser maligno de seu salvador.

Uma mesa enorme estava disposta no salão; enquanto alguns servos enchiam a mesa com o que seria o jantar para a criança, Xia permanecia sentado no trono com a menina em seu colo. Baekhyun entrou calmamente, observando a criança de longe enquanto se aproximava do deus que servia e tomava seu posto ao lado direito do mesmo. Enquanto Xia ordenava algo para uma das novas servas, que ainda não se acostumara com a língua que todos no palácio usavam, a menina olhou diretamente para Baekhyun – os olhos de cores diferentes brilharam em deleite ao notar que ele não era puro como aparentava, que ele era um filho do deus da morte – e sorriu brevemente; um sorriso malicioso demais para uma simples criança.

Baekhyun parou ao lado de Xia, sem deixar de encarar a menina, que sibilou algo em sua língua natal. O semideus demorou para notar a diferença das duas línguas, tão acostumado a usar a língua de seu senhor e a conversar com alguns de seus irmãos em reuniões organizadas pelos deuses.

“Você é bonito demais para o seu próprio bem.” A menina disse novamente, antes de se virar para Xia e sorrir docemente.

“O que é você?” Perguntou baixo o suficiente para a menina ouvir.

Não obteve resposta.

“O que é aquilo ali?” A voz infantil se dirigiu a Xia, apontando para um dos animais que andavam pelo salão.

“Ah... ainda não tem um nome, está sendo criado agora, pela vontade de meu palácio.” O deus respondeu, encarando a criatura que desfilava majestosamente pelo salão antes de se dirigir a uma das portas que levavam ao jardim. “Tudo o que esse palácio cria, surge em algum mundo no qual sou cultuado.”

“Cultuado?” A criança perguntou, levantando o rosto para olhar Xia. Um dos olhos em um tom castanho enquanto o outro era azul-escuro, quase negro.

Baekhyun podia sentir a vontade de destruir o animal há pouco criado pela energia de vida do palácio de Xia vinda da menina, e a frustração ao ser impedida por uma força maior que ela. Encarava-a por cima do ombro de seu mestre, analisando cuidadosamente as feições diabolicamente infantis.

Xia nunca desconfiaria da menina, e, se sentisse uma aura negra, presumiria ser de Baekhyun.

“Esqueci-me de que estava falando com uma criança, perdoe-me. Baekhyun, porque não a leva até um dos jardins e a explica...? Está se sentindo bem, meu servo?”

“Estou, senhor... Só me perdi em pensamentos, não se preocupe; ensinarei a ela tudo o que for necessário, meu amo.” O semideus respondeu rapidamente, um pequeno sorriso adornando seu rosto. “Ela estará de volta assim que o jantar estiver pronto.”

 Antes que Xia pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, tomou a criança em seus braços, levando-a em direção a um dos vários jardins. Ela agarrou-se a seu pescoço, observando as colunas brancas enquanto o semideus andava. “Você serve a ele como um escravo serve a um senhor.” Ela murmurou, na língua usada em seu antigo mundo.

“Você é de Stuthn?”

“Sim e não.” Ela respondeu, assim que foi posta no chão. A grama onde pisara tornara-se seca.

“Então...?”

“Se acha que seu pai me enviou aqui, semideus da morte, está enganado.” Ela respondeu. “Minha mamãe me disse que havia um palácio envolto em energia de vida, onde um deus cultuado por ceder a vida aos seres em nosso mundo sentava-se em um trono dourado governava sobre outros deuses.”

“Sua mãe me parece equivocada. Xia não governa sobre os outros deuses. Seu pai, Daesung, o grande e poderoso da criação, é quem o faz. No mais, Xia é um dos deuses menos cultuados pelos povos de todos os mundos da criação de Daesung e dos outros deuses.”

“Hm... Você é entediante.”

“Você veio aqui só pra apreciar a paisagem? Quero saber quem é você, ou o quê, e o que faz aqui.”

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso maligno demais para uma criança, e se pôs a caminhar pelo jardim mais simples do palácio. “Minha mãe era uma deusa da morte, antes de seu pai surgir de um pensamento mútuo entre ela e o grande da criação.” Ela disse, sentando em baixo de uma arvore florida. As flores se tornaram negras assim que ela tocou seu tronco.

“Então você é uma deusa também? Daesung é seu pai?”

“Não. Eu fui criada pela vontade própria e absoluta de minha mãe, esquecida em algum calabouço do palácio que hoje pertence a seu pai. Yun não faz ideia do que vem sendo cultivado nas bases de seu refúgio mais seguro.”

“Você é uma peste.”

“Apesar de achar que esse nome é errado, julgando aquilo que posso fazer, sim, eu sou.”

“Veio destruir o palácio de meu senhor.”

A menina se levantou, parecendo ficar maior a cada momento; em segundos, em frente a Baekhyun, uma mulher alta e de cabelos negros surgiu. Os olhos coloridos brilhavam perversamente, e, antes que ela pudesse se aproximar de si, uma força invisível o puxou para outro lugar.

Antes de notar o que havia ocorrido, Baekhyun se viu em frente ao grande da criação.

 

 


	2. Haven 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu posso ou não saber o que estou fazendo com essa fic... Provavelmente não sei, mas o que eu sei é que ela será dividida em duas linhas temporais.  
> Flower foca mais no Xia, Haven foca mais no Baekhyun.  
> Os dois são os principais (apesar de, num outro site, eu ter colocado apenas o Xia como principal...)  
> Take My Hand ainda está tomando forma, mas não acho que será muito grande. Se você assistiu o MV de Flower do XIA Junsu, sabe exatamente o que acontece no final, e não, isso não é spoiler (a pegada não é saber O QUE acontece, mas COMO e POR QUE acontece :3 ).  
> Boa leitura...

“Enquanto discutimos os erros de nossos pais, milhares se encaminham até nós, prontos para nos destruir.” Um homem alto gritou, levantando-se da mesa, jogando o cálice dourado contra a parede, o conteúdo do mesmo se espalhou no ar, caindo no rosto de vários dos homens sentados à mesa. O cálice caiu no chão, rolando até os pés de um rapaz, que se abaixou para pegá-lo, notando os arranhões provocados pela queda. “Nos empanturramos em banquetes sem sentido, enquanto nossos inimigos se organizam, se unem, contra nosso povo.” Passou os olhos pelo salão, focando-os nos do rapaz que apanhara o cálice do chão.

O rapaz viu o homem alto, filho de um dos líderes a quem servia, dar a volta na mesa e caminhar até si.

“Se continuarmos com essa atitude vã, em breve, em cálices de ouro, serão servidos aos nossos inimigos o nosso sangue.” Disse, parando em frente ao rapaz, que estendeu-lhe o cálice. Quando o homem o retirou das mãos delicadas do rapaz, não havia nenhum defeito no cálice dourado, mas ele não estava prestando atenção no cálice. Olhava diretamente nos olhos do rapaz moreno, que parecia pouco mais novo que ele, talvez perto de alcançar a maturidade, pensou. “Seu nome.” Disse em voz baixa.

“Baekhyun.” Respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos do mais alto.

“Irmãos!” Gritou, desviando os olhos de Baekhyun. “Não esperemos mais pelo ataque. Armem-se! Vamos, também, nos preparar para a guerra que se aproxima e surpreender aqueles que nos querem surpreendidos. Não chorem por seus filhos, filhas, mulheres e maridos, tenham orgulho, caso caiam em combate.” Discursava, agora caminhando pelo salão. “Acima de tudo, não importa se você é homem ou mulher, ajudem seus líderes. Ajudem seu povo. Se é bom com a espada, ensine aqueles ou aquelas que querem aprender. Se conhece os venenos, prepare-os para que ofereçamos aos nossos inimigos.”

“E se alguém souber lidar com a magia?” Baekhyun perguntou, atraindo a atenção de todos no salão – alguns lhe fitando com desdém, outros soltando risos baixos. O homem alto voltou a olhar-lhe nos olhos, com um brilho indescritível no olhar.

Além de Baekhyun, mais três jovens andaram até o centro do salão, perto de onde o homem discursava. O moreno esticou uma das mãos, olhando para o cálice. O filho do líder ergueu-o de forma que todos pudessem ver o que aconteceria.

Uma das jovens que acompanhava Baekhyun tocou levemente o braço que sustentava o cálice, sendo imitada pelos outros dois. Três serpentes negras, surgidas do nada, se enrolaram pelo braço do homem, arrastando-se até alcançar o cálice. Por fim, Baekhyun virou a palma da mão para baixo, sorrindo ao ver as cobras silvarem alto, para espanto de muitos no salão.

Todas as três serpentes, ao chegarem a borda do cálice, despejaram veneno dentro do mesmo. Um a um, os jovens se afastaram do homem, dando espaço para que Baekhyun se aproximasse. O moreno tocou o braço do mais alto, que o abaixou para que o cálice ficasse na altura dos lábios do outro. Assim que Baekhyun tocou no cálice, as cobras silvaram uma última vez antes de caírem mortas no chão. O cálice antes dourado tornara-se completamente negro.

Sem desviar os olhos dos do homem alto, Baekhyun tomou o cálice em ambas as mãos, levando-o aos lábios e sorvendo do veneno das serpentes. O homem sorriu largo para ele.

“Então enfeiticem os desgraçados!”

//                                                                 haven                                                            //

Baekhyun caminhava tranquilamente entre as ruas estreitas que existiam dentro da fortaleza. Sabia que era seguido de perto por alguém, mas não se deu ao trabalho de tentar identificar quem o perseguia.

“Número incrível aquele que performou no grande salão, Baekhyun.” A voz grossa e familiar do homem que discursava há poucas horas o fez cessar a caminhada. “Me pergunto se seu truque lhe custará a alma ou apenas uma morte dolorosa.”

“Os deuses me agraciaram com dons extraordinários, mestre Park.” Disse calmamente, se virando para olhar o outro de frente. “As serpentes passaram pelos seus braços. Você as sentiu, as ouviu. Viu seu veneno dentro do cálice. Não foi um truque.”

O outro balançou a cabeça, concordando. Retirou, de um bolso as suas costas, o cálice negro.

“Penso que isto pertence a você.” Esticou o cálice para o mais baixo, que empurrou-o de volta em direção ao seu peito.

“É seu. Enquanto estiver em sua posse, veneno nenhum o fará mal.”

“Acha que vai me conquistar com magia negra?” Perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Baekhyun soltou um riso baixo.

“Acho que não preciso usar meus dons para ter o homem que eu quiser, mestre Chanyeol.”

Voltou a caminhar, dando as costas para o outro. Chanyeol guardou o cálice, e em um movimento rápido puxou a espada, pousando-a a poucos centímetros do rosto de Baekhyun.

“Não lembro de ter oferecido meu nome a você, mago.” Disse em uma voz firme. A risada suave de Baekhyun alcançou seus ouvidos novamente, e ele assistiu, assombrado, o corpo do outro se desfazer em uma fumaça negra em frente a si.

“É impossível não reconhecer o grande Park Chanyeol.” A voz de Baekhyun soou as suas costas. “Filho do líder Park, das antigas montanhas de Stuthn. Aquele que conquistou as vilas do sul e do norte, pertencentes a seus inimigos, os Kim, das planícies de Stuthn.” O moreno falava, a voz melodiosa e suave parecendo encantar o homem alto a sua frente. “O grande Park Chanyeol, aquele que trouxe a guerra a nossa porta, que tem sede de sangue e de poder.” Baekhyun andou calmamente até Chanyeol, parando em frente a ele, praticamente colado em seu peito.

“Ninguém sabe do saque às vilas dos Kim. Apenas meus homens.” Murmurou, olhando-o de cima. A mão que segurava a espada passou a segurar a cintura do mais baixo, o som do metal batendo no chão ecoando na rua estreita e vazia.

“Como eu disse, mestre Park. Os deuses me agraciaram com dons.” Murmurou, esticando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios do outro.

Chanyeol não notou quando, em meio ao beijo, os olhos de Baekhyun se tornaram negros. Não notou os gritos desesperados ao fundo, lamentando os três jovens caídos e mortos no chão do grande salão.

Notou, no entanto, que quanto mais beijava Baekhyun, mais forte se sentia. Então beijou-o com mais vontade, praticamente jogando-o contra a parede da fortaleza para conseguir senti-lo ainda mais perto.

“Acho melhor sairmos daqui, mestre Park.” Murmurou, ofegante. O sorriso bonito que ostentava fazia o estomago de Chanyeol se revirar, ele só não sabia se era uma coisa boa.

“Chanyeol.” Repreendeu. “Me chame apenas de Chanyeol.”

//                                                                 haven                                                            //

Massageava os ombros largos de Chanyeol enquanto o outro fitava uma parede qualquer em frente a si, deitado de bruços. Os corpos desnudos cobertos por uma fina camada de suor devido as atividades anteriores; não tinham pressa nenhuma, apesar de saber que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar no salão destinado a Baekhyun.

“Meu pai quer me casar com a filha do líder Oh.” Chanyeol comentou, ouvindo o outro suspirar. “Disse que é mais do que natural, já que ambos somos herdeiros de clãs muito poderosos.”

“O que disse a ele?”

“Nada.” O mais alto soltou um longo suspiro, se virando na cama para olhar o mago. “Queria saber o que você pensa antes.”

Baekhyun riu, se afastando de Chanyeol para pegar um dos lençóis que antes cobria a cama, enrolando o mesmo na cintura antes de se levantar. Andou até a pira no centro do salão, observando as chamas dançando dentro da mesma.

“Você leva minha opinião em consideração naquilo que só diz respeito a você e à moça em questão.” Baekhyun falou suavemente, a voz controlada. Seu coração se apertava ao imaginar ter que dividir Chanyeol.

“Está dizendo que eu deveria aceitar?” O mais alto perguntou, exasperado, sentando-se na cama. “Eu já o tenho, não preciso de mais ninguém.”

“Precisa. Precisa de herdeiros.” O moreno rebateu, se virando para Chanyeol. “E isso é algo que não posso dar a você, nem em meus mais profundos desejos.”

O mais alto fechou os olhos, levando uma das mãos aos fios escuros, bagunçando-os mais do que já estavam. “Não preciso de herdeiros se tiver você.” Falou, soando perdido.

Baekhyun suspirou, antes de voltar a se sentar ao lado de Chanyeol.

“Todos sabem de nossos encontros, Chanyeol. Seu pai apenas quer proteger o nome da família, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.”

“Está terminando nosso caso dessa forma?”

“Eu estou pensando no que é melhor para o seu povo.” O mago segurou o rosto do outro entre as mãos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. “E eu pensei que o que temos era muito mais do que um caso. Você me disse isso na primeira noite em que dormimos juntos.”

“Eu sei.” Disse, derrotado. “Não quero me casar com ninguém se isso significar que vou te perder.”

“E você não vai.” Afirmou, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Chanyeol, que o puxou para seu colo. “Aceite a proposta. Case-se e trate sua esposa da melhor forma possível. Eu sempre serei seu.”

O mais alto se afastou para olhá-lo novamente.

“Eu amo você.”

Baekhyun sorriu, mesmo que no fundo seu coração ainda doesse. “Eu também amo você.”

Chanyeol ficou encarando o mago, tentando encontrar naquele sorriso um motivo para desistir de tudo e fugir. Não queria se casar, e sabia que a moça provavelmente também não iria querer – não com ele, dados os rumores sobre suas atividades noturnas.

Mas Baekhyun tinha razão. Os Park precisavam de herdeiros, e desde que sua irmã havia sido assassinada na guerra que travavam contra os Kim, ele era o único que poderia dar a seu pai e a sua família essa alegria.

“Eu posso até me casar. Mas ninguém poderá nos separar, entendeu?” Murmurou, puxando o mais baixo para abraça-lo novamente.

“Para todos os efeitos, sou apenas seu conselheiro—“

“Não. Para o inferno com as aparências, Baekhyun. Se quiser continuar nesse salão ensinando magia negra para quem quiser aprender e fazendo suas previsões, ótimo, mas você não vai fingir nada.”

O mago suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça.

O mais alto saiu de seus aposentos pouco depois, nenhum dos dois queria começar uma briga. Baekhyun alertara a Chanyeol que, por ele lhe fornecer energia vital – por ele lhe dar força e garantir que nada no mundo o envenenasse – uma briga consumiria os dois de dentro para fora.

Sentado em uma das poltronas do salão, voltou a comtemplar as chamas.

“Você me alertou, mestre.” Disse baixo, vendo as labaredas da pira dançarem e ficarem cada vez mais fortes. “Me disse desde o começo que eu seria a ruína dele, mas minha missão... A oferenda que lhe faço todos os anos desde que me salvou da morte... Eu precisava garantir que meu pai não possuísse o sangue dos Park outra vez, que nenhum sacerdote negro sacrificasse o povo das antigas montanhas de Stuthn para um deus que pouco se importa com o que acontece no mundo em que é cultuado.

“Mas eu me apaixonei, Xia. Não posso deixa-lo morrer, não só pela missão que incumbi a mim mesmo, mas por que o amo.”

Conversar com as chamas lhe dava uma sensação de segurança que nunca entendera ao certo, mas em seus anos servindo o deus da vida ele se acostumara a fazer aquilo.

Com os olhos cheios d’água, o semideus se aproximou da pira, tocando a parte de metal com ambas as mãos, sentindo o calor queimar as palmas.

“Eu vejo a aura dele se tornando cada vez mais negra, vejo a cada dia que ele fica mais forte, mas essa força o corrompe. Não posso deixar de dar a ele o que ele quer, mesmo que signifique transformá-lo num monstro. Me ajude, mestre. Por favor, eu imploro, não deixe que ele se torne o pior pesadelo desse povo.”

Baekhyun chorou. Não tirou as mãos da pira, mesmo que estas estivessem em carne viva quando terminara o seu pedido. Merecia aquela dor, pensava. Não deixou que os magos do deus da morte eliminassem uma nação inteira, fornecendo ao líder dessa nação força sobrenatural através de magia da vida. Mas isso estava tornando Chanyeol algo terrível, e o semideus temia pelo destino do mais alto.

Diferente do que Chanyeol pensava, Baekhyun nunca se aproximou das artes malignas ensinadas pelo povo que o abandonara quando criança – os magos do deus da morte o julgaram fraco, e abandonaram o menino para a morte.

O que ele fazia, no entanto, era um meio-termo para agradar tanto a seu pai quanto ao deus que o salvou. Não podia negar sua natureza, mas também não podia desrespeitar aquele que lhe estendeu a mão.

“Me ajude.” Implorou novamente, pouco antes de desmaiar de dor.


	3. Flower 02

“Me ajude!” Praticamente gritou para o Grande da Criação. “Ela vai matar seu filho.”

“Não, ela não vai.” Daesung disse, seu tom suave, mas a voz ainda soava dura, como se estivesse contendo algo muito poderoso.

Baekhyun percorreu os olhos pelo salão do palácio do deus que gerara tudo antes de passar o comando para seus filhos. Lembrava vagamente de ter visto algo parecido no palácio de Xia, mas sua mente estava mais focada em encontrar uma saída. Precisava ajudar seu mestre.

“Olhe para mim, filho.” O deus pediu, olhando Baekhyun de cima, do alto de seu trono. Ao ser atendido, suspirou. “Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que a todos os seres do universo cabe o seu tempo. O de meu filho acabou, assim como o de seus irmãos.”

“O quê?”

“É hora dos antigos deuses terem seu descanso e dos novos subirem a seus tronos.”

O semideus se lembrou do que a Peste lhe dissera há momentos atrás.

Seu pai tinha se tornado deus da morte após Daesung e a antiga deusa da morte se retirarem de seus postos. Ele era filho dos dois, Xia era filho de Daesung com outra deusa da vida, todos os deuses que conhecera haviam surgido da necessidade dos antigos de descansarem em sono profundo por milênios.

“O palácio de Xia serve a um mestre por vez.” Daesung começou, levantando de seu trono. “Há alguns anos, ele parou de responder a Xia.”

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Me diga, meu caro semideus, dos últimos animais que surgiram pela vontade própria do palácio do deus da vida, quais lembram os belos e majestosos animais que você via em Stuthn?”

O semideus pôs uma mão sobre a boca, se lembrando dos animais horrendos que começaram a surgir no jardim do palácio em que morava, de como Xia olhava para eles – não com raiva, ou pena, mas com um olhar triste que as vezes trazia ao semideus um gosto ruim à boca, como se ele estivessem entendendo um recado que não fora passado ao semideus.

“Não.”

“Entende agora, Baekhyun? A hora de meu filho chegou.”

“Xia—Eu não posso—Ele salvou a minha vida.”

“E ao fazer isso, ao determinar que a sua essência fosse recebida em seu palácio, ao invés do palácio de Yun, ele o assumiu como filho.”

Baekhyun sentiu-se fraco, como se o chão sob seus pés tivesse desaparecido. Tombou para o lado, caindo sentado.

“Mas ele tem filhos... Digo—“

“Pensamentos mútuos com humanas e semideusas, que pela força do seu palácio criaram vida. Assim como eu e as outras deusas e deuses antes deles fizemos. Mas Xia reconhece todos os seres vivos como seus filhos. Ele nunca acolheu semideuses da forma como acolheu você.

“Ao salvar sua vida e pedir sua alma, ele determinou que o queria como sucessor.”

“Não posso fazer isso com ele.” Murmurou, fraco.

Daesung, então, fez algo que nenhum outro deus teria feito em seu lugar. Sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, no chão, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do semideus. Olhou para ele de forma terna, como se entendesse o que Baekhyun sentia.

“Você não está fazendo nada de errado. Xia e seus irmãos atrasaram demais seu descanso, e agora serão punidos, mas você e os outros que entrarão em seus lugares não tem culpa de nada.”

“Ele será punido? Por quê?”

“A Peste em seu palácio foi a única forma que encontramos para tirá-los de seus postos.” Ignorou, momentaneamente, a pergunta do semideus. “Ela não deveria ter entrado em contato com você. Era somente Xia quem deveria vê-la. Penso que meu filho ficou assustado com a possibilidade de ter de partir e lhe deu algo de sua essência para que você também fosse afetado.”

“Ele... queria me matar?”

“Xia se apegou a você. Não queria ficar sem o semideus que deu a sua vida um propósito maior; ele não queria mata-lo, queria que fosse junto com ele, não queria deixar você sozinho nem ficar sozinho.”

Baekhyun olhou para Daesung, os olhos dourados do deus mais velho lhe atraindo imediatamente – não podia desviar o olhar agora.

“Amanhã tudo estará terminado, meu filho. Agora, quero que veja o que me fez tomar a decisão de trazê-lo aqui para explicar os motivos pelos quais você se tornará o próximo deus da vida.”

A voz do outro estava distante, a cada palavra parecia sumir um pouco mais.

Com os olhos arregalados, Baekhyun se viu num salão de festas, assistindo a um banquete orquestrado pela família Park pelo aniversário de seu herdeiro. Olhou em volta, assustado, a tempo de ver Chanyeol lançar o cálice de ouro na parede, e ele, aparentemente mais jovem, levantar o cálice entre as mãos, passando os dedos delicadamente pelo amassado feito pelo impacto, sorrindo quando o objeto voltou ao seu estado natural.

“Não.” O semideus murmurou. “Por favor, não me faça assistir a ruina de Chanyeol novamente.” Pediu, virando de costas para a cena. Uma mão em suas costas o fez olhar para cima. Daesung não mais ostentava a expressão serena.

O deus parecia mais velho, a expressão dura o deixava amedrontado. “Você precisa. Olhe, Baekhyun. Veja seus acertos, aponte seus erros. Mas não se arrependa de ter amado aquele que te levou aos braços da morte.”

Com o coração pesado, e os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, Baekhyun se viu sacrificando a vida de três jovens em favor a vida de Chanyeol.

_//                                                                     flower                                                        //_

 

Xia sorria minimamente para a menina a sua frente, que ostentava um sorriso estranhamente perverso para uma garota tão pequena.

“O jantar será servido em breve, minha cara.” Avisou, observando alguns de seus servos se aproximarem com as bandejas.

“Por que você come? Você não é um deus?” A menina perguntou. Os olhos de cores diferentes cintilando perversamente. Uma das servas que trazia a comida pareceu perder o equilíbrio por um momento ao chegar perto dela com a bandeja, mas logo se recuperou, o que fez a menina franzir o cenho.

“Sou. Mas antes de ocupar meu posto neste palácio, eu costumava andar entre os mortais. Meus pais mandaram a mim e a meus irmãos para diversos mundos, para que aprendêssemos com seus povos, para que os cativássemos. Afinal, seriamos cultuados por eles assim que nossos pais se ausentassem de seus postos. O hábito de saborear uma bela refeição se estendeu desde aquela época. E alguns dos seres que habitam este palácio não são completamente divinos. Baekhyun, por exemplo, necessita dos nutrientes providos pela—Onde está ele?” Perguntou, parando seu discurso ao passar os olhos pelo salão e não avistar seu servo.

A menina deu de ombros. “Seus pais... eram deuses também? Porque eles não estão aqui?”

Xia suspirou, os olhos tristes ao observar a comida ser posta à mesa sem realmente enxerga-la. “Há muito tempo eles descansam. Eles ainda são considerados por muitas civilizações antigas, de mundos mais antigos ainda. Não estão aqui pois se encontram no grande palácio de meu pai. Eu também devo ir para lá quando chegar a minha hora.”

“Mas a sua hora já chegou, Junsu.” A menina disse. O tom doce e infantil provocou arrepios no deus.

“O quê—Como—Porque disse esse nome?” Perguntou, exasperado e levantando o olhar para encarar a menina, que começou a rir. Uma aura negra podia ser vista ao redor da mesma. Xia se perguntou o motivo pelo qual não notara antes todo aquele ódio vindo da criança.

“É seu nome, não é? O nome pelo qual era chamado antes de vir pra cá, pelos seus companheiros mortais. O nome pelo qual será chamado por um bom tempo.” Ela murmurou, rindo ainda mais alto.

“O que você fez com Baekhyun?” O deus perguntou, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa.

“Nada. Alguém mais poderoso puxou ele para longe antes que eu pudesse chegar perto. Mas não se preocupe com ele, Junsu.” A voz e as feições infantis começaram a se moldar, e em frente a Xia surgiu uma mulher com cabelos negros, e pele estranhamente acinzentada – pele esta que havia visto apenas nos deuses da morte e em seus servos.

Xia sentiu-se enjoado. Algo em sua mente gritava para que ele fugisse dali, para que se escondesse daquele ser que o olhava da forma mais perversa que ele já havia visto. Nem mesmo Yun, o mais nefasto de seus irmãos – pai de Baekhyun – ostentava um olhar tão maligno.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma outra parte de sua mente lhe sussurrava palavras de conforto. Ele estendera aquele momento por tempo demais, e ele sabia que haveriam consequências, mesmo que no fim das contas a culpa não fosse completamente dele; mas ele precisava aceitar que sua Era no trono do palácio dos deuses da vida havia chegado ao fim.

“O que vai acontecer com ele? Baekhyun.” Perguntou, afastando-se da mesa devagar. Sentia-se tonto e a voz ficava mais fraca a cada palavra. Viu a criatura dar de ombros, obviamente ela não dava a mínima para o que aconteceria com o semideus que Xia amava como a um filho.

O deus da vida suspirou, derrotado. Se perguntava se aconteceria o mesmo com seus irmãos – ou se já havia acontecido. Apesar de tudo, não queria que nenhum deles saísse ferido daquela situação.

Mas Xia já se sentia ferido. Ver seus belos animais serem substituídos por criaturas horrendas, que lembravam demais os demônios que se embrenharam no reino de Yun, deixava-o profundamente triste. Não era culpa de Baekhyun, ele sabia, mas seu palácio escolhera servir a apenas um deus por vez.

“Você poderia tornar tudo mais fácil pra mim e parar de se lamentar por algo que foi pura e simplesmente culpa sua.” A criatura disse, soando entediada. A aura negra que ela emanava fez com que seu enjoo ficasse mais forte, e sem que pudesse segurar a ânsia que lhe acometeu, expeliu o que havia em seu estômago. “Argh... Patético.”

O vômito que sujava o chão de seu palácio estava em um tom estranhamente azul claro; com os olhos arregalados, Xia entendeu o significado por trás daquilo. Ele não estava sendo levado ao palácio de seu pai, onde outros deuses e deusas descansavam. Sua essência divina estava sendo arrancada de si da forma mais cruel possível.

Xia estava morrendo.

E aquela realização lhe doeu mais do que qualquer castigo que pudesse lhe ser infligido, ele nunca imaginara que aquela situação pudesse acabar daquela forma. Ele sempre acreditara que seu pai apenas o enviaria para um sono profundo, do qual eventualmente acordaria quando chegasse o momento de renovar aquele universo.

Caiu de joelhos, levando uma das mãos à boca, no desespero de tentar manter sua essência divina dentro de seu corpo. A criatura a sua frente gargalhava, e sua visão turva o fazia enxerga-la, ora como a inocente criança que tentara acolher, ora como a mulher de expressão maligna. Ele não sabia dizer qual visão o apavorava mais.

Xia não vira quando o líquido azulado que manchava o chão tornara-se vermelho como o sangue que corria nas veias dos mortais, mas sentira o gosto ferroso do mesmo em sua boca. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, e a dor em seu peito só servia para provar a ele que estava acabado.

“Baekhyun...” Murmurou, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Sentiu a cabeça leve, e soube que era a hora.

“Não!” A criatura gritou, sua voz soando agressiva, e estranhamente horrorizada.

Antes que pudesse se entregar de vez aos braços da morte, sentiu uma mão quente em seu rosto, e abriu os olhos.

“Estou aqui, meu amo.” A voz melodiosa de Baekhyun ecoou pelo salão.

“Meu filho.” Xia murmurou, fraco. O – agora – deus da vida lhe sorriu de forma triste. Devolveu o sorriso da melhor forma que podia. “Você veio me ver definhar?”

“Vim acalentar o desespero de um velho amigo.” Sussurrou, os olhos, antes escuros, agora dourados e cheios de lágrimas.

Riu, tossindo em seguida pelo esforço. Mais sangue escorreu de sua boca. “Me lembro de um deus proferindo as mesmas palavras para um rapaz desesperado em seu leito de morte.”

A cada palavra, Xia sentia sua vida se esvair cada vez mais. Baekhyun podia sentir o seu corpo amolecer, e o segurou em seus braços com firmeza.

“Shhh. Tudo estará acabado logo, mestre. Apenas descanse agora.” Murmurou, apertando o corpo fraco em seus braços. “Eu não podia te deixar morrer assim, sozinho, com aquela coisa zombando de você.”

Suspirando, o antigo deus da vida fechou os olhos.

Baekhyun, que durante toda a sua vida conseguira sentir a morte levando as almas até o reino de seu pai, sentiu-se desnorteado ao notar a vida se esvaindo do corpo de seu antigo mestre. Tremendo, gritou, a cabeça erguida e os olhos fechados.

“Ele pertence a mim agora, Baekhyun.” Uma voz grossa ecoou no salão.

Relutante, o deus da vida abriu os olhos, apenas para encarar o rosto de expressão dura que o homem que fora sua ruína apresentava.


End file.
